


Wildest Dreams

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Rebecca Lane is a 19 year old girl living a normal life in North Platte, Nebraska. When a tornado whisks her away to the Wizarding World, she awakens on the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus discovers her and believes the girl is lying until he realizes Rebecca has extensive knowledge of the dark times ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy Saturday night in October 2018. The T.V. blared as a tornado warning was issued. I was huddled in the front interior closet of my home in North Platte, Nebraska. Suddenly I heard my black cat Midnight meow outside of the closet door.

I opened the door frantically to get him in from the living area but he was scared. Midnight ran from the door when I opened it. He climbed onto the scratching post I bought for him. I could hear a freight train type of sound close to the house. I knew the storm was barreling down on us. I grabbed the cat from the post just as everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. There was a huge castle that I recognized from the Harry Potter films. How could it be that I was there? Midnight meowed as I looked over to see a tall man dressed in all black walking toward us. He had shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes that seemed to look through me.

"You are not a student here." The man sneered, aiming a wand at me. "Who are you?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was at Hogwarts and this was Severus Snape.

"I'm Rebecca Lane. I'm from America. I'm lost." I stammered.

"I suggest you return there." Severus replied coldly. "We do not give charity to beggars here."

"I can't return there." I insisted. "There's no way back. Couldn't you help me?"

"Tell me, Miss Lane." He spat at me. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm from a different time." I said defensively.

"Do not lie to me!" Severus roared. "It will not work."

I was remained silent.

Severus exhaled a deep sigh from his lungs. "Come with me, Miss Lane. I have another alternative."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Severus inside the castle into his classroom.

"You are very fortunate classes do not begin for another week, Miss Lane." Severus drawled. "Otherwise, the Headmaster would see you immediately."

"What are you going to do? Feed me veritaserum or read my mind?" I asked briskly.

"I suppose reading your mind to reveal your knowledge." He spat. "What do you know, Miss Lane?"

"I know you're Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Your parents are Tobias and Eileen Snape. You are a Death Eater turned spy for the Order. Your birthday is January 9, 1960. And your best friend was a girl named Lily Evans. You loved her-"

"Enough!" Severus yelled at me.

He turned away, letting out a deep sigh. It seemed to take him an eternity to regain his composure and face me. "Now I shall find out how you know so much about me."

Suddenly I felt weird and Severus was watching all of my memories from birth to the present. He saw the source of where I received the information about him and his past. Is this what Legilimency felt like?

I was ripped from the images just as quickly as I was brought into them. Severus was again turned away from me.

A long tense silence filled the air before Severus pierced the veil of quiet. He exhaled heavily from his lungs. "Books...and films...about Potter. You received this knowledge from a series of books and films celebrating him?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "And you saw what is to come as well?"

Severus sighed. "You must see the Headmaster."

"Severus, you're going to die in two years time. Now you can stop it and live beyond the death of Voldemort." I tried to persuade him.

"I have known a long time that I would eventually die, Miss Lane. It is a risk I unwillingly took when I returned to Hogwarts to teach and work for the Order." Severus retorted. "Now if you have decided to rest your unbearable tongue, I shall escort you to the Headmaster."

"But how do I get back home?" I demanded. "I may have wanted to come. Now I want to go back where I belong."

Severus closed in the gap between us. I could feel the breath rush from his lungs. "Perhaps if you could conjure up another magnificent whirlwind to whisk you away back to Nebraska you would be performing us all an astonishing service, Miss Lane." He scoffed. "Right this way, if you will."

With that, Severus turned away and led me to the Headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus led me to the Griffin statue outside of Dumbledore's office. I had seen the movies where McGonagall used the password "Sherbet Lemon." When prompted for a password, Severus opened his mouth to speak and I said "Sherbet Lemon."

Sighing, the Potions Master scowled. "Just as stubborn as Potter, are you?"

He glared at me and and said "Lemon Drop." The statue began to swirl and we were moved upward.

Once we got to the top, the statue stopped and we stepped off onto the floor.

Dumbledore was sat at the desk which Severus approached. "My apologies for disturbing you, Headmaster. I found this girl on the grounds. She claims to be from another time in America."

Dumbledore looked up and inspected me. "Oh, she does?"

I gazed over at Fawkes in amazement. I still couldn't believe I was really here.

"Her name is Miss...Rebecca...Lane." Severus drawled, eyeing me with disgust.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Dumbledore rose from the desk and came around to get a better look at me.

"As unlikely as it may seem..." Severus paused. "I have reason to believe she is telling the truth."

"You do?" Dumbledore's head shot back to Severus. "And why is that?"

Severus sighed. "I have seen into her mind, Headmaster. I saw how she arrived. She has valuable knowledge about the future. Knowledge about him. Think of how many lives could be saved."

"Don't be frightened, Rebecca." Dumbledore assured me. He aimed his wand at me and cast Legilimens just as Severus did before.

I felt the same sensation and saw the same memories flash as Severus saw. Once again I was ripped away from these memories.

"A tornado brought you here?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I don't understand it either, Professor." I spoke carefully, letting Midnight jump into my arms from the floor. "So what do you think, sir? I've let you both see the future. It doesn't concern me. Please let me go home."

"How I wish you could." The Headmaster said calmly.

"But you're the most powerful wizard here! You must know of some spell, anything that can send me back!" I protested. "Wait. There is...Hermione Granger's Time Turner."

Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger is not due for another week. Also, her Time Turner cannot travel into the future, only the past." Dumbledore stated. "I have a better idea. Why don't you stay at Hogwarts until we find another alternative?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, without a word.

I hesitated, not daring to lock eyes with the potioneer. "Only until then."

"Good." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Then it's settled."

Severus breathed a sigh and began to walk away.

"Wait, Severus." Dumbledore said. "I'm putting Rebecca in your charge. Show her to her room as well, if you will."

I'd never seen someone turn on their heel so fast.

"What?!" We both seemed to yell at the same time.

"She's very special." The Headmaster continued on. "She would be in great danger if the Dark Lord knew of her existence. Everything she could control. Protect her, Severus. Promise me."

I heard Severus take a deep breath in and sigh dramatically from his lungs next to me. "Very well, Headmaster. It shall be done."

The Potions Master swept out of the room.

"Wait!" I ran after him. "You're supposed to take me to my room!"

The black haired man cast a lingering glance at me. "Do not coquet, Miss Lane."


End file.
